Parravon
Creation Parravon was founded by Marquis Caerwyn and the initial landing party shortly after they arrived in Nebelloren on a small island in a fjord that was barren of large trees. Location Located across two small islands on the Fjords in the North-West of Nebelloren. Appearance A medieval style city, Parravon looks oddly unified, with all the houses similar, yet different from each other. Many of the houses have white plaster walls and cobblestone foundations. Those overhanging the cliff face often have large balconies and elaborate facades. Leadership Known Leaders Of Parravon * Marquis Caerwyn - A Lunar Caeli and member of the Landing Party, Caerwyn oversaw the initial arrival and founding of Parravon, was well as the earliest constructions. An elder, he eventually disappeared into the wilderness to seek higher purpose. Full name: Marquis Al'Dayie Ilosgi'Gorllewin Caerwyn-Najam Quzam de Nebelloren * Margrave Emmerich - A Lambent Officer, Emmerich is the highest ranking member of Lambent command to have arrive at Parravon. Presumably given the position for that, he has overseen construction of the town. Full name: Margrave-Oberst Emmerich Asmel Lam von Nebelloren History Year 1, After Landing *'Granite 1:' The First Fleet Lands, first encounter with the Myriad. *'Granite 2:' Survivors settle on one of the islands of the nearby fjords and build original palisade under the orders of Marquis Caerwyn, an unnamed human dies to a Lynx, promoting the construction of catacombs. *'Granite 6:' Town begins construction under the Myriad Bastide. *'Granite 16:' Construction begins on the Citadel of Parravon. *'Granite 28:' Motion begins for a Myriad Research Center under Small Myriad *'Feliste 4:' Unveiling of the Grand Design by Serra Azaly, Body of Yawn recovered. A public funeral is held for Yawn. *'Feliste 10:' Elder Ibun Lam is saved from whales and brought into the settlement. *'Feliste 11:' Alvesa Lloroten and Lazarus take some time to explore the wider continent. Lazarus goes missing at this time *'Feliste' 18: Awarf rallies the Arachnide Crusade with the main goal of capturing a spider while justifying it by declaring they would avenge Lazarus. It failed in all goals, but casualties were low so it was counted a success. *'Feliste 22:' A vote organized by the Small Myriad will name the town Parravon, shortly after a strangle explosion on the horizon creates a bright light seen from the town. Bastide lead a force out to investigate. They find a strange small settlement in the desert, and are met by another group, of unknown origin with unknown species. There is agreeable discussion between the two but local fauna force both back, with many near casualties in the process *'Feliste 24:' At the behest of Bastide, Herdeinius Krieg raillies the Carriere Crusade to oversee a quarrying expedition to gather stone for the bridge to the mainland. The Crusaders establish the quarry and return home with only a fraction of the stone needed for the bridge. Still, the Crusade is declared a success. At the same time, the Marquis leads a small party to the central Wildchoir camp, which on arrival is not happy to find that the Entente had discovered their central camp. Nothing much else of note occurs in the expedition. *'Felsite 30:' A Funeral for Lazarus Ellion, Human and Member of the landing party is held. *'Slate 6:' An unknown humanoid, suspected of being a member of the Wildchoir is seen sailing around Parravon. *'Hematite 15:' Grindstone the Myriad leaves town and is presumably killed. *'Malachite 5:' A new dock begins construction *'Malachite 9:' A strange stone arm producing lightning is found along the fjords. *'Timber 1:' Marquis Caerwyn disappears into the countryside, naming the recently arrived Emmerich Asmel as his replacement, presumably for being the last remaining high ranking officer of the front. The Reign of Marquis Caerwyn the Founder ends, thus begins the Reign of Margrave Emmerich. Around this time Bastide disappears as well. *'Timber 8:' Korth Konos discovers and leads a small band to an odd ruined tower, recovering several strange items and evidence of activity of the cult of Eris. *'Moonstone 10:' An altercation involving a visiting Kihai and local smith Narrell Walstrand leads to the Kihai being placed under house arrest and Walstrand’s head being shaved, both by the order. *'Moonstone 11:' Extensive construction begins on the Keep of Parravon, to be done over the proceeding weeks. This is paired with the completion and expansion of numerous building across Parravon including an expanded farmland, stables, the completion of the temple of Ascensionism and Akarism, and the establishment of the headquarters of the Inquisition *'Moonstone 22:' The Human Carmine dies after the experimental technology keeping him alive fail, and attempts by Doctor Arebel Twista cause a horrid undead to be raised, leading to an Inquisitorial investigation being raised against them. Notable Groups * The Order - The remnants of the Lambent Inquisition headed by Herdenius Kreig, sometimes acting as an informal guard despite their more brutal methods. Notable Landmarks * The Magenta Magistrate - A Tavern founded by the Dwarf D. * The Temples of Akarism and Ascensionism '- Two temples built mainly by Caeli, acting as a church. * '''The Wander Inn '- An inn built by the Myriad Wander, who has now dissappeared. * 'Korth Konos's General goods '- One of the only businesses, and the only shop. * 'Narell's Smithing and Repair '- One of the only businesses, and the only maintained smithy. * 'Hardy's '- A restaurant, formerly owned by Hardy Gundabroor, and after his death, now owned by Caestos. * 'The Inquisitorial Ruins '- The former headquarters of the Order, ruined by a strange plants infestation. * 'The Clan Hall '- The dwarven headquarters. * 'The Citadel '- The residence of the Marquis and now the Margrave. '''Notable Occupants * Herdenius Krieg - Lambent Inquistor and member of the original landing party. Heads the order of the inquisition. * Bastide - A Myriad who oversaw the construction of early Parravon with his iron grip building policies. Killed by unknown forces in the Fjords. * Motus/Caestos '- Buisnessmyriad and owner of Hardy's. Found dead along the coast in Early Slate * '''Doctor Arelbel Twista '- The lead doctor of Parravon. * 'Elder D Konos '- Owner of The Magenta Magistrate, landlord for nearly the entire town, and Elder of the Konos Clan * 'Narell Walstrand '- Former Captain of the town guard and smith. * 'Elder Arelbel Vulkan '- Elder of the Arelbel Clan and a skilled smith, it was he who worked to see the council of elders reinstated * 'Elder Haliren Lam '- Elder of the Lam Clan, a younger dwarf who upon finding the Clan Hall of the dwarves in a state of disrepair oversaw its reconstruction and restoration. Also Captain of the Town Guard * '''Arcaena - The first immigrant to Parravon from Cadence. Helps in the running of The Magistrate. The towns second doctor. * Balhart - Lambent Inquisitor, he kept much of the earlier reports of the Inquisitions Activities. Disappeared sometime in early Felsite. * Serra Azaly '''- Last Known Serra of the Akarism Faith, member of the Landing Party. * '''Rancher: * Korth Konos * Counselor: ''' * '''Trinity Arctain: * Seeker Aster: ''' He is Myriad known for his one curious feature, the mysterious, living vines that wrap around him. He owns the shop, Seekers Leatherworks. '''Gallery of Parravon Category:Locations Category:BW World 4